


Lift

by woahnope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, just shameless unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahnope/pseuds/woahnope
Summary: Prompt: Yuuri and Viktor are trapped inside an elevator and have a lot of time on their hands.Except the product is... fluff. Yuuri has an anxiety attack about it all and Viktor is the loving boyfriend he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is an NSFW prompt but i only write SFW, so...
> 
> also, i used ‘lift’ instead of ‘elevator’, but you know, same difference.

Yuuri looked around the city, still in awe at the festive display in the hotel's vicinity. The Christmas market nearby was in full force, lighting up the city and making it as lively as ever. Choirs were singing, cathedrals were holding prayers, and Viktor was feeding him a candy apple as they strolled down the aisle of shops.

Barcelona couldn't get any better than this.

The walk back to the hotel from the bustling market was filled with hysterical laughter. Both Yuuri and Viktor – high on hot wine – were telling each other dumb knock-knock jokes. By the time they reached the hotel lobby, Yuuri was heaving from laughing so much. Viktor could barely stand.

Barcelona really couldn't get any better than this.

They stumbled into the lift, hand in hand, Viktor leaning onto Yuuri for support. Yuuri pressed the 9th floor button – with much difficulty – before collapsing against the side of the tight metal cubicle with Viktor in tow.

Viktor was still catching his breath by the time they reached the fifth floor. By the time they reached the eighth floor – _wait_ , _hasn't it been five minutes_?

Maybe the lift was old. Maybe the lift hadn't been maintained in a while. Maybe the lift broke down.

_The lift broke down._

Yuuri shook Viktor to his senses. "Viktor, Viktor, get up, the lift broke down." He was greeted with sleepy eyes. It must have been the alcohol. "THE LIFT BROKE DOWN, VIKTOR," Yuuri yelled, shaking Viktor by the shoulders, "WHAT DO WE DO?"

Yuuri was agitated, anxious and tired all at once. He was the more sober of the two. He had to take care of Viktor. He had to make sure the lift was open as soon as possible, otherwise there would be no oxygen, and heaven forbid, they pass out in the lift and fail to make it out in time for the Grand Prix Final, and –

Viktor shifted under his grasp. _When did my fingers get so stiff?_  Viktor reached for the emergency call button, pressed it, and retired to their refuge by the corner of the lift. "There, we're good."

Yuuri was breathing in and out quickly, too quickly for him to seem calm. He was breaking out in a cold sweat, eyes wide and body stiffer than a brick. Viktor instantly knew what was happening. He stroked Yuuri's head, bringing his face close to Yuuri's, whispering sweet nothings into Yuuri's ear. "You're okay, you're fine, we're not dying, okay? You're safe with me, Yuuri, 大丈夫." He pressed kisses all over Yuuri's head, his cheeks, his neck. Their arms were entangled, Yuuri holding onto Viktor's loving embrace.

When the lift maintenance team finally arrived to open the door, they found the lovebirds lying together at the corner of the cubicle, Viktor Nikiforov's head atop Yuuri Katsuki's, hands and legs tangled together, sleeping soundly, breaths in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> 大丈夫 (daijoubu) means 'don't worry'/'everything's fine' in japanese.
> 
> read my ongoing chaptered fic _[walking in the wind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8998648)_ and keep the [prompts](http://um-do.tumblr.com/prompts) coming on my tumblr!


End file.
